Einstein-Rosen Bridge
, from Next of Kin]] The Einstein-Rosen bridge is a device built by the terrorists; its construction was their ultimate goal in invading Pelvanida in February 2009. It was composed of a "large metallic circle that seemed to curve in on itself", a power generator, a remote backup generator, and a control panel. By inputting bridge coordinates, the user could jump to any point in the universe, and any time in history. It could also connect to the anti-matter universe if flooded with anti-matter during a connection. During their invasion, the terrorists took the main hangar and sent men throughout the rest of the base to collect parts. The final piece was Lockdown, an experiment who could supply the power needed to power the bridge. However, despite temporarily obtaining Lockdown, James' team prevented them from using him and killed the terrorist commander. However, the men in the hangar decided to activate the bridge using the generators and file through anyway, even though they were now on a time limit. James' team, with the help of the Sublevel guard attacked the hangar and held the terrorists off long enough for Cale and Neku to destroy the primary generator and Rudyard Shelton and James Zanasiu to destroy the secondary. The latter was done by increasing the power to unsafe limits, causing the bridge to explode and kill everyone still in the hangar. Most of James' team was able to evacuate before this happened. (Darwin's Soldiers) After this, the American government repaired the bridge, in the hopes of using it themselves. For its first test, they sent a team composed of personnel who had been blacklisted from the terrorist incident. However, the test appeared to be a failure, and the bridge was put into cold storage. (Card of Ten) At some point, the bridge was transferred to Area 51, but was stolen en route by Richard Warden and collection of gang members from Carson City. Ricky forced Hans Donitz and Oscar Shelton to build him a generator and traveled back to 1990. However, the bridge did not follow them, and they trapped themselves. In October 2009, a team composed of James, Shelton, Werner Donitz, Aisha Tennes, and Cale discovered it when they investigated looking for the missing Hans. James, Werner, and Cale traveled through it to 1990, and later Shelton used the bridge to bring everybody back to the present. (Pavlov's Checkmate) The bridge was shipped to various places after that, but by 2023 it was in Carson City Camp. At that point James Zanasiu arrived, cashed in a favor from General Jake Moby and jumped through it. James Zanasiu Jr, Malte Kerzach and Florence Brennan visited the bridge in 2033 hoping to gain some insight as to why Dr. Zanasiu did this. ("CS:Pilot") Unbeknownst to its creators, Einstein-Rosen bridges infected anyone who used it with a lethal disease. Other versions of the bridge Several versions of the bridge were build using the model of the first one. Anti-matter bridge When Lockdown traveled with the away team through the bridge in March 2009, he accidentally discharged an anti-energy burst that created anti-matter duplicates of the team. Like the personnel, an anti-matter bridge appeared in anti-Pelvanida along with James, Shelton, Zachary, Siberys, and Lockdown. James, Zachary, and Siberys traveled through the bridge to Gaman to locate their missing teammates. Later, Hans, Vic and Dr. Joe returned through the bridge to Pelvanida. After that, Shelton, Lockdown, and Dr. Joe made several trips to Gaman to take atmospheric readings and run tests. Later, the surviving members of James' team evacuated King Gamas' castle and escaped through the bridge, leaving Shelton's atmospheric equipment behind. James took another team through the bridge the next day, and quickly sent Zachary back with orders to turn the bridge back on in a day. Zachary did so, and most of James' team returned. The bridge was used again to return Shelton, Dr. Joe, Zachary, and Lockdown to matter Pelvanida; the remaining personnel had to stay behind to ensure their successful return. However, at the last minute James used the bridge one final time to return Seska to Gaman. (Card of Ten) Years later, a government team infiltrated Pelvanida's ruins and reactivated the bridge, searching for a cure to the Time Plague. Only one teammate jumped through in time. (Find the Cure!) Bridge on Gaman's moon When Gaman was destroyed, several shuttlecraft including Hans and Werner escaped the planet, traveling to Gaman's moon. On the moon, Werner and Hans's colony used the remaining pieces of the shuttlecraft to construct a rudimentary Einstein-Rosen bridge, capable of carrying people through space, but not time. The bridge was constructed, but due to an attack by the Sapaar the bridge ran out of power. It was later buried in sand and thought destroyed by a hurricane. (Ship of State) Years later, Sophie Donitz rediscovered this bridge after another storm blew some of the sand off the top. She and Aron hatched a plan to use shuttlecraft power cells to fuel the bridge long enough for Sophie to jump through to Earth and locate the cure to the gate plague. The plan was successful, and she returned with the cure, saving Werner's, Hans', and Seska's lives. (Next of Kin) the Intraorbital Tri-dimensional Gateway When Ricky was trapped in 1990, he killed Lockdown and threatened Oscar Shelton and Hans to build him a new bridge, or else he'd kill Dr. Joe or Zachary. Together, the two managed to build a lesser version which was capable of traveling in three dimensions, dubbed an "Intraorbital Tri-dimensional Gateway" or "ITG," by Shelton. Ricky would send his men around the world with the ITG and steal things; for example, the last mission was to send Nguyen to China. When James, Werner, and Cale attacked Ricky and killed all his men, Ricky attempted to escape through the ITG, but Shelton trapped him in an endless loop by sending him a few inches in front of the bridge. However, James also jumped in, and killed Ricky in a zero-gravity knife fight. (Pavlov's Checkmate) Bridge network After 2009, the United States government began building a network of bridges which would allow almost instantaneous transport to anywhere on the Earth's surface. This network used more advanced and efficient bridges than the original; for example, they did not need a separate control panel. The network opened in 2033 to widespread pubic acclaim, and remained open at least 20 years later. ("CS:Pilot, The Meaning of Love") One piece of the bridge network was stationed in the bridge room of New Pelvanida, and used by the traveller when they located the cure to the Time Plague. (Find the Cure!) Tenant's Way bridge Cimarron, the leader of the Stripper Mafia in Tenant's Way, spent almost their entire fortune securing the transport of a stolen prototype Einstein-Rosen bridge to their city, where she planned to use it as a tool for smuggling. Her second-in-command Asusana overthrew her, but she managed to resecure the bridge along with paperwork claiming it to be an official trading post for Tenant's Way. ("CS:Under-Covered") Category:Locations